schwarzes Wasser
by FantasyGirl1
Summary: Harry erinnert sich an die Gefühle, die er für Draco empfand, als er sich in ihn verliebte. H/D Slash (bissl)


Titel:Schwarzes Wasser

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören J.K.Rowling! (leider auch Malfoy *sabber* *lechz*)

Der erste "Ausschnitt", ist aus dem Lied "Ich weiss nicht (ob es Liebe ist)" von den Ärzten

Der zweite "Ausschnitt", ist aus dem Lied "Wie es geht", ebenfalls von den Ärzten

Und der dritte aus dem Lied "Standing still" von Jewel

Man merkt, ich bin Ärzte Fan! Ich bekenne mich öffentlich! Werft ruhig mit Tomaten *g*

Autor: Ich *kicher* nee, im ernst also FantasyGirl

Inhalt:Es geht um Harry, der sich daran erinnert, wie er es gehasst hat Malfoy zu lieben und sich überhaupt in ihn verliebt hat. 

Ich schätze, darauf bauen sich meine folgenden Fic´s auf! Ist also gleich abgeschlossen, es sei denn, dass ich werde mit Mails bombardiert, dass ich gleich hier weiter schreiben soll, ich hoffe jedoch, dass das nicht passiert, denn so kann ich immer neue Storys darauf aufbauen (ist jetzt ein bissl blöd formuliert! Ich geb's ja zu, aber ist auch egal!) 

Na ja lange Rede kurzer Sinn, ich hab nicht vor diese(!!!) Story weiter zu schreiben! 

Harry/Draco Slash, wie könntes anders sein?

Begriffe: Ich hab hier mal, weil ich zu faul war, die Abkürzung GR gebraucht, heisst natürlich Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich glaube eigentlich, dass ihr euch das denken könnt! Aber na ja, es gibt immer ein paar schwarze Schafe, ist aber keine Beleidigung! Ich steh sogar ein bissl auf "schwarze Schafe" *g*

"..." ist natürlich gesprochenes und ,...' ist gedachtes 

****

Schwarzes Wasser

Jetzt weiß ich nicht was ich denken soll,  
Ist es wirklich Liebe oder find ich dich nur toll?  
Ich weiß nicht ob das Liebe ist, (...)

__

Wenn es etwas gab, was mir in letzter Zeit extrem zu schaffen machte, dann waren es diese Gefühle in mir, die ich jedes Mal spürte, wenn ich ihn auch nur ansah.

Ich wollte sie nicht spüren und hatte versucht sie zu verdrängen, doch ich konnte nicht und ein Teil von mir wollte das auch nicht.

Zum ersten Mal spürte ich es in Zaubertränke, Snape hatte anscheinend mal wieder einen seiner besonders miesepetrigen Tage und hatte es mal wieder auf mich abgesehen.

"Potter" hatte er gesagt "Du wirst den Trank mit Mister Malfoy brauen!" 

Ich hasste ihn dafür, Ron und Hermine warfen mir mitleidige Blicke zu, während ich mich neben Malfoy setzte. Er schien auch nicht gerade davon begeistert zu sein, denn er schnaubte, als ich mich neben ihn setzte und verdreht, wie er es immer tat, angewidert die Augen. 

Wir redeten so wenig wie möglich miteinander und wenn es doch mal vorkam, dann waren es nur wieder unsere üblichen Giftigkeiten. Vor allem Malfoy hatte anscheinend an allem was ich tat etwas auszusetzen, mal waren es die Knoblauchzehen, die nicht richtig geschnitten waren, dann das Wasser, von dem ich angeblich zu wenig nahm. Ich konnte ihm nichts Recht machen, und das brachte mich zur Weißglut. 

Nachdem er noch ungefähr fünfzig (etwas übertrieben, es waren aber wahrscheinlich nur 10 weniger) Fehler gefunden hatte, an der Art, wie ich das Messer hielt, wie ich die Zutaten in den Trank warf und so was, drehte ich mich zu ihm, sah ihm in die Augen und sagte: "Weißt du was Malfoy? Du tust mir leid, wenn das die einzige Sache ist, die dich beschäftig!" er sah mich an, und in diesem Augenblick machte es _*klick*_!

Die Art wie er mich ansah, so schockiert und so überrascht. Schnell sah ich weg und es klingelte (klingelst dort überhaupt????), bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte hatte ich meine Sachen gepackt und war zur Tür heraus verschwunden, bevor ich herausstürmte konnte ich aus den Augenwinkeln jedoch sehen, wie er immer noch am Platz stand und mir nach sah. 

Ich stürmte die Gänge entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich wartete nicht auf Hermine und Ron, in diesem Augenblick waren sie mir vollkommen egal. 

Was war da gerade passiert? Was waren das für Gefühle in mir? 

Ich glaubte ich müsste mich übergeben, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen stürmte ich nach oben in den Schlafsaal, legte mein Zeug ab und schnappte mir meinen wärmeren Umhang, ich hatte mir vorgenommen spazieren zu gehen, vielleicht würde mir dann klar werden, was da eben passiert ist.

Ich schau dich an  
und du bist unbeschreiblich schön,  
ich könnte ewig hier sitzen   
und dich einfach nur ansehen!

Als ich an der frischen Luft stand und tief durchatmete lichtete sich das Durcheinander in meinem Kopf wieder etwas, sicher, ich war immer noch zutiefst verwirrt, was diese Gefühle anbelangten, doch fühlte ich mich hier draußen freier und unabhängiger. Ich musste niemanden rede und Antwort stehen und konnte lästigen Fragen, warum ich so zerstreut wäre, ausweichen. Ich lief eine Weile ziellos in der Gegend herum, bis ich mich dazu entschloss an den See zu gehen.

Da stand ich also, vor dem See, welcher mir in diesem Augenblick viel größer vorkam als jemals zuvor. Ich blickte in das tiefschwarze Wasser und versuchte krampfhaft etwas zu erkennen. Ich wusste nicht was ich suchte, wahrscheinlich eine Antwort auf meine Fragen. Doch in diesem Moment war es mir unglaublich wichtig Zeit für mich zu haben. Ich war froh, dass weder Hermine noch Ron da waren. 

Ich weiss nicht genau wie lange ich da stand. Nur, dass es um mich herum langsam dunkler wurde, und ich mich entschloss wieder rein zu gehen, eine Antwort hatte ich nicht gefunden, doch eine Erkenntnis gewonnen, nämlich, das ich, so sehr ich es auch versuchte, dieses Gefühl nicht verdrängen konnte.

Als ich die große Halle betrat, saßen bereits alle beim Essen, ich schritt hinüber zum Gryffindortisch und setzten mich neben Hermine, sie bemerkt mich nicht und ich fand es ein wenig belustigend sie von der Seite anzustarren, während sie in ihrem Essen stocherte. Nach ca. 2 Minuten sah sie endlich herüber und verlor fast das Essen in ihrem Mund. "'Arry!" sagte sie, und schluckte schnell herunter "Wo warst du?" auch Ron, welcher hinter ihr saß blickte jetzt verwundert an Hermine vorbei, auf mich. "Ach nur spazieren." sagte ich und schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln. "Drei Stunden?" fragte Ron, ich wusste nicht wie lange es war, doch das erschien mir wirklich etwas viel. "Na ja, ich musste etwas nachdenken und hab wohl die Zeit vergessen!" Sie gaben sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und fragten nicht weiter nach dem Ursache, über die ich 3 Stunden nachdachte. 

Während ich ass, warf ich immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zum Slytherintisch, und vor allem auf Malfoy. Jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn ansah, explodierte ein Wall Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch. Mir wurde schlecht und ich stürmte nach Oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine und Ron sahen mir schockiert nach. 

Ich konnte doch nicht wirklich in Malfoy verliebt sein! Oder doch? Beim bloßen Gedanken an ihn wurde mir speiübel. Ich setzte mich in einen der Sessel (im Gemeinschaftsraum) und starrte an einen Punkt an der Wand. 

,Ich und Malfoy?? Nie im Leben!' dachte ich mir. ,Das konnte einfach nicht wahr seien, ich würde lieber fünf Frösche küssen als ihn. Oder doch nicht? Wenn man es sich recht überlegt, so übel sah er auch nicht aus. Nein, was denk ich da bloß' ich wusste nicht mehr was ich machen sollte. Ich stand praktisch zwischen zwei Stühlen, zwischen die ich nie geraten wollte. 

Nach kurzer zeit erschienen Hermine und Ron im Gemeinschaftsraum und kamen auf mich zugestürmt, sie löcherten mich mit Fragen, was mit mir los sein und ob es mir gut ginge. Ich sagte einfach nur zu allem "ja, ja" oder "Mhh" und nickte dabei zustimmend, dann behauptete ich, das ich nur ein wenig Schlaf bräuchte, und sie ließen mich gehen, so begab ich mich hoch in den Schlafsaal. Ich legte mich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, doch lange gelang es mir nicht, ich hörte noch wie die anderen in den Schlafsaal kamen und, einer nach dem anderen, einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich so müde, dass ich kaum stehen konnte. Ron weckte mich unsanft und befahl mir endlich aufzustehen. Nur mit Mühe und Not brachte er mich jedoch letztendlich dazu mich in meine Kleidung zu werfen und zum Frühstück zu gehen.

Do you need me, like I need you?  
Or am I standing still (…)  
Do you want me, like I want you?  
Or am I standing still (…)

Als wir in der großen Halle ankamen, saß Hermine bereits da und wartete auf uns, sie war anscheinend schon fertig mit essen und empfing uns mit einem "Guten-Morgen-aber-ihr-kommt-zu-spät-Blick", ich kümmerte mich nicht darum und setzte mich neben sie. Ich war noch viel zu müde um zu essen. Während Ron und Hermine mal wieder über Wahrsagen stritten, sah ich rüber zu Malfoy. ,Er sieht wirklich nicht so schlecht aus' dachte ich mir, doch schon im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar was ich da dachte und ich verbannte dieses Hirngespinst aus meinem Kopf. Ich sah noch einmal zu ihm rüber und unsere Blicke trafen sich. 

BOOM! 

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick, dann sah er wieder weg. Der Wall aus Schmetterlingen explodierte erneut in meinem Magen und ich war froh darüber, dass ich nichts gegessen hatte. 

Der Tag verging nur schleppend und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich nur noch an Malfoy denken konnte. Ich entschloss mich am Nachmittag einen weiteren Spaziergang zu machen und mir über meine "Gefühle" (wobei ich mir nicht wirklich eingestehen wollte, dass da Gefühle waren) klar zu werden. 

Als endlich die letzte Stunde vergangen war, machte ich mich schleunigst auf den Weg zum GR und schmiss meine Sachen auf's Bett.

Sobald ich draußen angelangt war, wurde ich wieder ein wenig klarer im Kopf, ich entschloss mich wieder zum See zu gehen, dass hatte schon einmal geholfen und ich hoffte, dass es auch dieses mal klappen würde. 

Ich schlenderte langsam herunter zum See und atmete tief durch, es war keine kalter Tag, die Sonne verschwand ab und zu hinter einer Wolke und die Vögel sammelten sich langsam zu kleinen Grüppchen, dennoch waren die Wolken am Himmel grau und trostlos.

Ich setzte mich in's Gras und ein leichter Wind streichelte mir über's Gesicht. Ich war froh einen Platz gefunden zu haben, der so schön war, um nachzudenken, und ich war froh allein zu seien, doch-

"Hey Potter! Was machst du denn hier?" 

Erschrocken öffnete ich meine Augen, ich wollte nicht zur Seite sehen, ich wollte nicht sehen wer da stand, sicher, ich wusste es auch so, doch vielleicht war es ja auch nur Einbildung gewesen.

"Potter? Bist du tot? Damit tätest du allen einen Gefallen!" 

Nein, es war keine Einbildung, denn selbst eine Sinnestäuschung konnte nicht so gehässig werden!

"Nein, ich bin nicht tot!" fauchte ich ihn an und wandt nun meinem Kopf zu ihm um, in diesem Augenblick musste ich mir eingestehen, dass er wirklich nicht schlecht aussah.

"Schade, aber was machst du denn nun hier?"

Ich merkte, dass er irgendwie anders klang, vielleicht hatte er Angst, dass ich ihm etwas tun könnte, jetzt wo seinen beiden Bodyguards nicht bei ihm waren. Ich blieb sitzen, schaute in den See und antwortete nach einer Weile 

"Ich denke nach!" 

Im nächsten Augenblick hasste ich mich dafür, dass gesagt zu haben, jetzt hatte er eine weiteren Grund sich über mich lustig zu machen. Doch dann fiel mir etwas ein "Was machst du denn hier?" fragte ich. Ich sah, wie er ebenfalls seinen Blick über das Wasser schweifen lies und nur einen winzigen Augenblick wirkte er furchtbar zerbrechlich und einsam, doch schon nach einem Augenzwinkern, war es wieder vorbei.

Er lies den Blick zurück zu mir gleiten und kam ein paar Schritte näher. 

"Ich denke auch nach!" sagte er schließlich "und ich..." er schwieg und lies erneut seinen Blick über das Wasser wandern.

"Was?" fragte ich "Was ,und du..'" forschte ich und sofort fixierten mich wieder seine sturmgrauen Augen.

Er setzte sich neben mich und ich starrte ihn überrascht an, er sah erst leicht verlegen zu Boden und dann wieder in meine Augen.

"Ich..." er brach erneut ab und wurde leicht rot, ich wusste nicht, ob das an dem Wind lag, der uns jetzt erfasste oder ob es damit zusammenhing was er sagen wollte. 

Doch plötzlich fühlte ich mich sicher und ich merkte wie meine Hand sich hob und dann leicht über seine Wangen fuhr, er sah mich an und ich konnte sehen, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte ich lies meine Hand langsam über seine Haut gleiten und streichelte ihn sanft. 

"Du kannst es mir sagen. Vertrau mir!"

Seine Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Ich habe dich gesucht."

Ich lächelte ihn an und in diesem Augenblick spürte ich, dass er das gleiche empfand, ich musste nicht mehr fragen ,Warum?', sondern ich wusste es und es machte mich glücklich.

Ich beugte mich langsam zu ihm und er tat es mir gleich, unsere Lippen berührten sich. Erst sanft und schüchtern, dann immer inniger. Ich spürte wie seine Hände mir über den Körper fuhren und wie die Schmetterlinge zu tausenden in mir aufstiegen. Ich fühlte mich, als würde ich fliegen.

Als wir uns voneinander lösten sah ich noch einmal tief in seine Augen, so wie er in meine, er lächelte und ich lächelte, wir waren glücklich, ich genauso wie er. 

Ich wollte nie wieder fort gehen, ihn nie wieder alleine lassen! 

Ich wollte es nicht für ihn und ich wollte es nicht für mich, ich hätte nicht mehr ohne ihn seien können.

"Ich liebe dich!"

es war mir einfach rausgerutscht und ich hatte im nächsten Augenblick Angst vor der Antwort.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Potter!"

sagte er und grinste ein wenige frech, ich hätte es mir nie träumen lassen von ihm zu hören, dass er mich liebte, doch ich genoss es und selbst wenn er dabei so teuflisch grinste und wenn er dabei ,Potter' sagte, machte es mir nichts aus, ich liebte ihn, er liebte mich, mein Leben war perfekt und nichts konnte uns auseinander bringen!

Ich strahlte ihn an und fiel ihm um den Hals, wir lagen noch lange aneinander gekuschelt im Gras und schauten uns einfach nur den See an. 

Das schwarze Wasser hatte jetzt eine besonders magische Wirkung auf mich,   
und es hat sie noch!

~~~~*Fin*~~~~

Ok, würde mich über Reviews freuen! Ist nämlich mein(e?) erste(r?) FanFic und vor allem ist es mir ein bissl schwer gefallen über Harry und Draco zu schreiben, also speziell einen Slash mit den beiden! Ok, damit wäre glaub ich alles gesagt! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lest öfter mal was von mir!


End file.
